Janna/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Neboj se větru, který přináší změnu – vždy ti bude vát do zad.“ Janna, ozbrojená mocí runeterrských vichřic, je záhadný duch živlu větru, který chrání nemajetné obyvatele Zaunu. Někteří se domnívají, že ji k životu přivedly prosby runeterrských námořníků, kteří se modlili za dobrý vítr, když proplouvali zrádnými vodami a drsnými bouřemi. Na její přízeň a ochranu se od té doby odvolávali lidé v hlubinách Zaunu, kde se Janna stala světélkem naděje pro lidi v nesnázích. Nikdo neví, kdy a kde se objeví, ale většinou na pomoc přijde. Příběh Aktuální= Mnozí runeterrští námořníci vyznávají prapodivné a nezvyklé pověry, což není žádný div, protože o jejich životě a smrti často rozhoduje divoké a vrtošivé počasí. Někteří kapitáni trvají na tom, že musí palubu posypat solí, aby si moře nevšimlo, že se vzdálili od břehu. Jiní nezapomenou hodit první chycenou rybu zpátky do moře, aby dali najevo svou vlídnost. Nikoho tedy nepřekvapí, že se většina z nich doprošuje samotného větru o stálý vánek, klidné moře a jasné nebe. Mnozí se domnívají, že se přízračná Janna zrodila právě z těchto modliteb. Její počátky jsou skromné. Mořeplavci si někdy všimli jasně modrého ptáka salašníka těsně předtím, než se jim do plachet opřel silný zadní vítr. Jiní by přísahali, že ve vzduchu zaslechli pískání těsně před bouří, jako by je mělo varovat, že se blíží nečas. Jak se zkazky o těchto dobromyslných znameních šířily, býval častěji spatřen i onen pták. Někteří přísahali, že viděli, jak se tento pták proměnil v ženu. Tato záhadná panna, se špičatýma ušima a vlajícími vlasy, se prý vznášela na hladině a usměrňovala vítr máváním své hole. Mořeplavci vyráběli chatrné talismany z kostí mořských vrabců a lesklých ústřicových lastur, které připevňovali na přídě svých lodí. Úspěšnější plavidla vyráběla své talismany coby galionové figury na stěžně v naději, že jim okázalejší ukázka víry za odměnu vyslouží ještě lepší vítr. Runeterrští námořníci se nakonec shodli na jméně pro tohoto ducha větru: „Janna“, což je prastaré shurimské slovo, které znamená „strážce“. S tím, jak na Jannu začalo věřit víc a víc námořníků a svou víru projevovali čím dál propracovanějšími obětinami, její síla rostla. Janna pomáhala průzkumníkům zdolat neznámé vody, odfoukávala lodě pryč od zrádných útesů a – zejména během bezhvězdných nocí – ovívala vřelým a uklidňujícím vánkem námořníky, kterým se stýskalo po domově. Povídalo se, že ty, kteří se plavili se zlým úmyslem – piráti, nájezdníci a jim podobní –, Janna někdy odvála z kurzu náhlými bouřemi a poryvy vichru. Janně její práce přinášela velkou radost. Ať už lidem pomáhala, anebo trestala ty, kteří si to zasloužili, na runeterrské oceány dohlížela s potěšením. Co si Janna pamatovala, západní oceán od toho východního kdysi oddělovala jediná pevninská šíje Valoranu. Aby bylo možné proplout ze západu na východ nebo z východu na západ, musely se lodě odvážit do táhlých a nesmírně nebezpečných vod kolem cípu jižního kontinentu. Většina lidí následně přinášela Janně oběti za silný vítr, který urychlil jejich zrádnou cestu podél skalistého pobřeží. Radní uspěchaného obchodního města na pobřeží této šíje už unavovalo sledovat, jak lodě dlouhým obloukem obeplouvají jižní světadíl, což často trvalo i mnoho měsíců. Najali si ty nejvynalézavější vědce, aby pomocí bohatých zásob chemikálií, jež byly v této oblasti nedávno objeveny, vytvořili obrovský průplav, který by velká valoranská moře sjednotil. Zpráva o průplavu se šířila jako příjice mezi námořníky. Taková plavební cesta by otevřela bezmezné obchodní příležitosti, umožnila by snazší plavbu zrádnými vodami, zkrátila by čas strávený na moři a poskytla by možnost přepravy zboží podléhajícího zkáze. Spojila by východ se západem i západ s východem, a co bylo nejdůležitější: znamenala by změnu. Díky tomuto průplavu by námořníci nepotřebovali Jannin vítr na to, aby se jejich lodě bezpečně vyhnuly valoranským útesům. Nemuseli by budovat pracné talismany ani vyhlížet salašníky na bouřném obzoru. Bezpečí a rychlost jejich lodí by už nezávisela na nepředvídatelném božstvu, ale na lidské důmyslnosti. A tak, zatímco stavba během následujících desetiletí pokračovala, Janna vypadla z přízně. Její malé oltáře se bortily, jak je rozklovávali rackové, a jen málokdo někdy zašeptal její jméno, a to i když bylo moře v zimě ostré a neklidné. Janna se cítila oslabená a její moc pomalu uvadala. Když se pokusila vyvolat bouři, dokázala vytvořit sotva lehký větřík. Když se proměnila do své ptačí podoby, dokázala letět jen pár minut, než si musela odpočinout. Před pouhými několika roky pro mořeplavce znamenala tolik – takhle snadno dokázali zapomenout na někoho, kdo chtěl jen vyslyšet jejich modlitby a zajistit jim bezpečí? Janna byla smutná z toho, jak pomalu upadala v zapomnění, a když byl průplav dokončen, nezbyl po ní nic než slabý vánek. Otevření průplavu byla převeliká slavnost. Napříč celou pevninskou šíjí byly umístěny tisíce chemotechnických zařízení. Městští radní se shromáždili ke slavnostnímu zažehnutí nálože, čemuž přihlíželi cestovatelé z celého světa a čekali s úsměvem na tváři a pýchou v srdci. Zařízení se aktivovalo. Vyvalila se chemická mlha z roztavené skály. Celou šíjí se ozývaly výbuchy. Stěna útesu začala praskat. Země se začala třást. Zdejší shromáždění zaslechlo řev vody a sykot plynu. Právě tehdy se začaly ozývat ty výkřiky. Během následujících let nikdo nevěděl, co bylo přesnou příčinou onoho neštěstí. Někteří říkali, že za to mohla nestálost chemobomb, zatímco jiní se domnívali, že se stavitelé přepočítali. Ať už za to mohlo cokoliv, výbuchy způsobily řetězové zemětřesení, které otřáslo samotným jádrem pevninské šíje. Celé městské čtvrti se propadaly do oceánu a téměř polovina zdejších obyvatel náhle musela bojovat o vlastní život, když do sebe narazily proudy západního a východního moře. Když hladina polykala tisíce lidí, prosili o pomoc a modlili se, aby je někdo zachránil. Vyzývali jméno, na které si až donedávna jejich srdce vždy vzpomnělo v čase velkého nebezpečí na moři: Janna. Janna, kterou náhle zmítal příval zoufalých žádostí o pomoc, cítila, jak se zhmotnila s daleko větší mocí, než jakou v sobě kdy dřív měla. Mnozí z těch, nad kterými se zavřela voda, se již utopili, ale když z prasklin v ulicích unikala oblaka jedovatého chemoplynu a otravovala a dusila stovky nešťastníků, kteří se jich nadýchali, Janna věděla, jak jim pomoct. Zmizela ve vzdouvajícím se odporném plynu, jehož štiplavé sevření zachvacovalo bezmocné oběti zrození velkého průplavu. Pozvedla svou hůl vysoko nad sebe a zavřela oči, zatímco kolem ní kroužil vítr ve víru tak silném, že se ti, kdo ji vyvolali, báli, že je vír spolkne celé nebo že je roztrhá na kusy. Její hůl zářila čím dál jasnější modrou, dokud s ní konečně neudeřila do země, čímž plyn odvála jediným mocným závanem. Ti, kteří Jannu vyvolali, lapali po dechu a vzhlíželi k ženě, jež je zachránila, a přísahali, že už na ni nikdy nezapomenou. Náhle se ulicemi prohnal silný poryv větru a Janna byla pryč... ačkoliv někteří přísahali, že viděli, jak si modrý pták salašník udělal hnízdo na železoskleněných věžích vysoko nad městem. Celé roky poté, co bylo město jménem Zaun opraveno a nad ním byl vybudován Piltover, zůstává Jannino jméno v bezpočtu příběhů, které vyprávějí o potulném duchu větru, jenž se objevuje v časech velké nouze. Když zaunská Šeď zhoustne, podle některých ji Janna rozfouká a pak zmizí tak rychle, jak přišla. Když surovec nějakého chemo-barona zajde příliš daleko nebo když nikdo nevyslyší křik oběti, může se uličkou prohnat strašlivý závan větru a pomoct těm, kterým nechtějí pomoct ostatní. Někteří říkají, že Janna je jen mýtus: veselá pohádka, kterou si vyprávějí nejzoufalejší Zauňané, aby si ve chvílích nouze dodali trochu té naděje. Jiní – ti, kteří si na Jannu vzpomenou, když vítr hvízdá v úzkých uličkách města nebo když se sami choulí kolem ručně vyráběných talismanů (nyní dělaných spíš ze šrotu a převodů než z ptačích kostí) – však vědí své. Když vichr cloumá okenicemi a ze šňůry kvůli němu odlétá prádlo, Janna je určitě ve vzduchu. Na každý Den pokroku, ať už je počasí jakkoliv studené, věřící otevírají svá okna a dveře dokořán, aby Janna mohla odvát zatuchlý vzduch minulého roku a přivítat nový. Dokonce i skeptikům se zvedne nálada, když vidí zvláštního modravého ptáčka, jak prolétá zaunskými ulicemi. I když si nikdo nemůže být jistý, kdy, jak či jestli vůbec se Janna objeví, většina lidí se shodne na jednom: je hezké, když na vás někdo dává pozor. |-| Zhluboka se nadechnout= Myslí si, že v Zaunu žijí jen smolaři. Samozřejmě že to nepřiznají – budou se usmívat, div jim zuby nevypadnou, a plácat nás po zádech a říkat, že Piltover by bez Zaunu nebyl ničím. Bez našich pracantů! Bez našeho čilého obchodu! Bez naší chemotechniky, o které všichni v Piltoveru předstírají, že si ji nekupují, až na to, že si ji kupují v jednom kuse! Zaun je nedílnou součástí piltoverské společnosti, říkají. Samé lži. Samozřejmě. Myslí si, že Zaun je město idiotů. Lidí moc hloupých na to, aby se dostali do piltoverských zlatých věží. Lidí jako já. Celé měsíce jsem prodával třpyt, abych si mohl dovolit přihlášku do učení u klanu Holloran. Studoval jsem každou zašlou a opotřebovanou knihu o mechanických převodech, kterou jsem našel. Postavil jsem prototyp mechanického nátepníku pro lidi se zlomeným či artritickým zápěstím, který jim zvyšoval pohyblivost. Udělal jsem všechno, co bylo v mých silách, abych si zasloužil učednictví v Piltoveru. Dokonce jsem se dostal do poslední fáze schvalovacího procesu: na osobní setkání se samotným Boswellem Holloranem. Byla to prý už jen formalita. Jen způsob, jak mě přivítat do rodiny. Vstoupil do místnosti, podíval se na můj Šedí poskvrněný oděv a vydal přidušený smích, ve kterém nebyla ani špetka veselosti. Prohlásil: „Je mi líto, chlapečku – krysy ze skládky mezi sebe nepouštíme.“ Ani se neposadil. Takže jsem zase tady. V Zaunu. Jako další idiot. Po ulicích se povaluje Šeď, která mě vítá zpátky. Většinou je natolik řídká, že se můžete zvolna nadechnout, aniž byste pak museli vykašlat něco vlhkého. Ale dneska je to něco, čemu říkáme Zášeď. Dusí vás každý nádech. Hruď máte sevřenou. Vidíte si sotva na konečky prstů. Chce se mi utíkat, ale vím, že nemám kam. Mám pocit, jako by mě Šeď chtěla pohltit, rozdrtit, udusit. V takových chvílích se modlím k Janně. Ne každý v Zaunu věří tomu, že je skutečná, ale má matka víru nikdy neztrácela. Vyprávěla mi o tom, jak se jí v den mého narození na okně usadil modrý pták salašník a ona věděla – věděla –, že takhle jí Janna dala najevo, že budu v pořádku. Samozřejmě, že se pletla. Nakonec jsem v pořádku nebyl. Před pár lety moje matka zemřela, když prohledávala skládku a já se musel vychovat sám jen s těmi několika málo převody, co mi zanechala. Pak už to byla klasika: neuměl jsem si dělat kamarády. Často mě mlátili. Kluk, kterého jsem miloval, na oplátku nemiloval mě. Chtěl jsem studovat, chtěl jsem si díky svému myšlení probojovat cestu až do Piltoveru. Nešlo to. Došlo mi, že na mě Janna zapomněla. Ale ten talisman, který mi matka dala, jsem si nechal dodnes: dřevěná rytina s modrým ptákem, kterého viděla. Jen pro takové podobné okamžiky, jako byl i tenhle. A tak sedím na vlhké zemi, protože se mi ani nechce hledat lavičku, vytáhnu ten talisman s ptákem salašníkem, který mám vždycky v košili, a rozmlouvám s Jannou. Samozřejmě, že ne nahlas – nepotřebuju, aby si lidi mysleli, že jsem nějaký chemo-popálený blázen –, ale i tak s ní mluvím. Nic po ní nechci. Jen jí vyprávím o tom, jaký jsem měl den a jaký den jsem měl včera, o tom, jak se bojím, že ze mě nikdy nic nebude a že umřu tady dole po kolena v Jímce a nezůstane po mně nic stejně jako po mojí matce, a o tom, že občas mám chuť prostě utéct někam, kde se můžu nadechnout a kde se nebudu muset tolik bát a kde se mi nebude chtít pořád brečet, a o tom, jak se nenávidím za to, že se mi chce brečet, protože to mám i tak o tolik jednodušší než ostatní lidi, a o tom, jak mě občas napadne, že bych prostě mohl skočit do chemojezírek v Jímce, prostě skočit za svou matkou a klesnout až na dno a nechat si naplnit plíce tekutinou, protože pak by konečně bylo po všem. Říkám Janně, že doufám, že je v pořádku. Doufám, že je šťastná, ať už je kdekoliv. V ten moment ucítím, jak mě po tváři hladí vánek. Jen lehké zavanutí, ale cítím ho. Záhy cítím, jak mi odfoukává vlasy z tváře. Vítr kvílí hlasitě a rychle a vzápětí mi kabát plandá ve vzduchu a já si připadám, jako bych byl uprostřed větrného víru. Přede mnou se kroutí Šeď, kterou vítr zvedl tak, že to vypadá, jako by plynula odevšud najednou. Mlha se pomalu rozplyne a já vidím, jak ostatní kolemjdoucí na úrovni Entresolu sledují, jak se vznáší pryč. Vítr ustává. Šeď se rozehnala. Můžu dýchat. Ne jen po malých opatrných zalapáních, ale hezky zhluboka tak, abych si naplnil plíce studeným čerstvým vzduchem. Slunce, které už nehalí Šeď, svítí skrz piltoverské věže přímo na Zaun. Nahoře vidím Piltoverce, jak na nás shlížejí. Když jim Šeď nehalí výhled, můžou se na nás koukat dolů ze svých honosných můstků a ochozů. Myslím, že se jim ten výhled moc nezamlouvá. Nikdo si nechce připomínat, že žijí nad chudinskou čtvrtí. Zahlédnu i pár zamračených úšklebků. A tehdy ho opět spatřím: Boswella Hollorana. V ruce drží sladký koláček a zase na mě shlíží shůry. Na tváři má výraz znechucení, stejně jako předtím. Jsem tak zabraný do té jeho povýšenecké tváře, že si ani nevšimnu, že za mnou někdo stojí, dokud mi na rameno nepoloží svou ruku. „To nic,“ řekne a já vím, kdo to je, aniž bych se musel otáčet. Stiskne mi rameno, pak si klekne a zkříží mi paže na hrudi, takže mě zezadu obejme. „Bude to v pořádku,“ řekne. Prameny jejích vlasů mi padají na ramena. Voní jako vzduch po dlouhém dešti. „Možná to není v pořádku teď. Možná nebudeš v pořádku ještě nějakou chvilku. Ale to nevadí. Protože jednou, aniž bys přesně věděl, kdy nebo proč nebo jak se to stalo, budeš šťastný,“ říká. Tvář mám teplou a vlhkou a nevím, kdy jsem začal brečet, ale je to úleva, jako když se rozeženou mraky, a já sevřu její paže a ona mě drží a pořád mi dokola opakuje, že je to v pořádku, že je tady a že bude líp. Nevím, jak dlouho mě drží, ale brzo vidím, že na mě všichni na zaunském Entresolu i nahoře na piltoverských ochozech zírají. Než stihnu cokoliv říct, řekne ona: „Nemysli na ně. Starej se jen o sebe. Uděláš to pro mě?“ Chce se mi něco říct, ale místo toho jen přikývnu. „Děkuji ti,“ řekne a políbí mě na vlhkou tvář a ještě jednou, naposledy, mě rychle stiskne. Vstane a propluje kolem mě. Poprvé ji vidím celou – vysokou éterickou postavu, o které bych si byl myslel, že jsem si ji vymyslel, kdyby se mě zrovna před chvílí nedotýkala. Všímám si jejích dlouhých špičatých uší. Chodidel, která se nedotýkají země. Vlasů, které jí vlají ve větru – i teď, když žádný nefouká. Oči má tak modré, že je mi trochu zima jen z toho, jak se na ni dívám. Ale pak se usměje, mrkne a řekne: „Tohle si určitě nenech ujít.“ Náhle se zvedne silný vítr – tak rychlý a ostrý, že si musím zakrýt oči. Když je opět otevřu, je pryč, ale vítr stále duje. Vane nahoru k Piltoveru a jeho civícím obyvatelům. Kvílí, jak nabírá na rychlosti i na síle, a Pilťáci se utíkají někam schovat, ale už je příliš pozdě: vítr na ně udeřil plnou silou, opírá se jim do šatů a cuchá jim vlasy. Boswell Holloran vykřikne hrůzou, když ho vítr shodí z ochozu. Zdá se, že se zřítí do náruče jisté smrti, ale další poryv větru vystřelí vzhůru a výrazně zpomalí jeho pád, jako by ho vítr dolů jen snášel. Na jeho výrazu byste to ale nepoznali. Přestože padá k zemi rychlostí volně se snášejícího listí, křičí celou tu cestu dolů. Hodně vysokým hláskem. Hodně nedůstojně. Zatímco klesá, šaty mu ve větru plandají a pleskají ho do tváře, dokud se nesnese jen pár palců nad kaluž. „Já–“ začne, načež vítr zmizí úplně a on přistane zadkem v louži, takže si zničí oděv, který byl podle mě hodně drahý. Křičí překvapením, bolestí i rozčilením a cáká kolem sebe vodu jako vzteklé dítě. Snaží se postavit na nohy, jenže uklouzne a zase spadne. Jestli to mám říct úplně na rovinu, vypadá jako idiot. A já se nemůžu přestat smát. |-| Třetí= Někteří čarodějové se rozhodnou opustit běžné cesty magie a soustředí se výhradně na ovládnutí základních sil přírody. Mezi takové se řadí i Janna, která se prvním kouzlům naučila již v době, kdy jako opuštěný sirotek vyrůstala na chaosem zmítaných ulicích městského státu Zaun. Janna přežívala jen tak tak. Pro krásnou mladou dívku byl takový život tvrdý a nebezpečný, díky své chytrosti však přežila; a kde chytrost nestačila, tam pomohly hbité prsty v cizí kapse. Všudypřítomná magie, kterou byl Zaun charakteristický, Jannu velice lákala. Uvědomovala si totiž, že by ji dokázala nejen ochránit, ale i dopomoci ke štěstí. Janna zjistila, že má vrozené vlohy k ovládnutí specifického druhu magie - živelné síly vzduchu. Svá studia vzduchu dokončila během pouhých několika měsíců, jako by se s tím uměním už narodila. Takřka přes noc se z tulačky stala avatarem větru. Její vlastní učitelé nebyli ochotni věřit vlastním očím. Tento překotný přerod se podepsal i na jejím fyzickém těle, jež nyní vypadá jako z jiného světa. Ve snaze napravit všechny nepravosti světa (a především šíleného Zaunu) se Janna rozhodla poskytnout svůj talent Lize. Je výraznou zastánkyní snah o omezení magických experimentů a podporuje rozvoj techmaturgie. Tím se nepřímo stává spojencem městského státu Piltover a všech nadaných techmaturgů, kteří v něm žijí. Mezi fanoušky Ligy získala značnou oblibu. Na všech setkáních, veřejných vystoupeních a dalších akcích bývá středem pozornosti. Přesto působí poměrně odtažitě a nedotknutelně a její nálada se dokáže změnit rychlostí větru. |-| Druhý= "Nenech se unést Janninou krásou. I lehounký poryv vánku se jen malým závanem změní v strhující bouři." Některé kouzelnice se oddají pradávným silám přírody, ze kterých pramení veškerá učená magie. Takovou kouzelnicí je i Janna, která se poprvé o magii dozvěděla ještě jako sirotek vyrůstající uprostřed chaosu městského státu Zaun. Janna šetřila čím mohla, aby na ulicích přežila. Život byl pro krásnou a mladou dívku těžký a nebezpečný. Přežila jen díky svému důvtipu a tam, kde nestačil, prostě kradla. Nespoutaná magie, která je pro Zaun typická, ji okouzlila. Uvědomila si totiž, že jí může jak ochránit, tak posilnit. Zjistila, že má zvláštní nadání pro konkrétní typ magie – magii živlů. Konkrétně magii Kvílejícího větru. Dokončila svá studia magie vzduchu v rámci několika měsíců, jako by tato magie byla její součástí už od narození. Janna se tak vyhoupla z pouliční tulačky na zhmotnění vzduchu prakticky přes noc, čímž překvapila a předčila všechny, kteří ji učili. Tak rychlý přerod ale změnil i její vzhled na jakýsi přízrak z jiného, tajuplného světa. Aby napravila nespravedlnost ve světě, zvláště pak všudypřítomné šílenství Zaunu, přidala se k Lize Legend a vnesla tak do ní svůj talent. Zastává se regulací magických experimentů a podporuje vývoj magitechniky, což z ní dělá nepřímého spojence městského státu Piltover a přívržence brilantních magitechnických mozků, které tam žijí. Také je oblíbenkyní mnoha nových Ligových fanoušků. Často je středem pozornosti na oslavách, fanouškovských dnech a dalších slavnostních událostech. Stejně na Janně ale zůstává něco nedotknutelného, přičemž se i její náklonnost může změnit rychle jako vítr. |-| První= "Nenech se unést Janninou krásou. I lehounký poryv vánku se jen malým závanem změní v strhující bouři." Některé kouzelnice se oddají pradávným silám přírody. Původně sirotkem vyrůstajícím ve zmatečném městě Zaun se Janna snažila nějak si na ulici zajistit živobytí. Život byl na mladou, krásnou a hlavně osamělou dívku krutý. Nespoutaná magie, která je pro Zaun typická, ji okouzlila. Uvědomila si totiž, že jí může jak ochránit, tak posilnit. Stejně jako většina kouzelníků objevila zvláštní nadání pro konkrétní typ magie – magii živlů. Konkrétně magii Zephyru. Dokončila svá studia magie vzduchu v rámci několika měsíců, jako by tato magie byla její součástí už od narození. Janna se tak vyhoupla z pouliční tulačky na zhmotnění vzduchu prakticky přes noc. Aby napravila nespravedlnost ve světě, zvláště pak všudypřítomné šílenství Zaunu, přidala se k Lize Legend a vnesla tak do ní své nadpozemské síly. de:Janna/Background en:Janna/Background fr:Janna/Historique pl:Janna/historia ru:Жанна/Background sk:Janna/Background Kategorie:Příběh